


fluttering

by Deaths_Impala



Series: dancing around each other [1]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A scene, Insecurity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, fluff?, hand holding, oh gosh what to call this, taemin makes jimin feel things, this a mess really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaths_Impala/pseuds/Deaths_Impala
Summary: Taemin, talented, kind, beautiful Taemin, he looks up and meets Jimin’s eyes. There’s nothing but fondness to see on his face. His smile spreads and Jimin can’t do much other than stare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> afdszgndhmgfbd hi
> 
> i love Jimin and I love Taemin and there are far too few fanfics about them on here. I'm not too skilled as a writer but I just wanted to contribute a bit gtgtgtgtgtg

What makes a performance perfect? Hard work and repetition, until the movements come completely natural to you, until they are reflexive, and you don’t have to think before executing them. This makes for a great performance, those dancing together knowing each other’s moves because they’ve gone through them before, 500 times or more to get it right, without any doubt. Along with this comes also exhaustion, of course, blood pumping and heart racing, lungs working hard to keep up with the fast pace, and this too, becomes a smooth dance, every part of your body working as one to make it as easy as possible, to make it perfect.

Perfection comes in the form of one lean and beautiful Lee Taemin, with years of hard work and a great reputation under his belt, who makes dancing look like the easiest thing in the world. To the observer, he makes it look like anyone can do it.  
Jimin has seen him dance, knows his name and his group, somewhat knows the choreographies to his music, and he knows that despite dance being something that comes natural to Taemin, there’s also a lot of effort put into getting it right. Jimin knows this because he also dances, has danced for years and he loves it, even if it is a lot of hard work.

He doesn’t know how they became friends but, soon enough they are asked to collaborate on a dance performance. Did they collaborate because of their blooming friendship, or did their blooming friendship create an opportunity for a collaboration? Either way, Jimin is excited but nervous. But Taemin is as kind and sweet as he is talented, and he makes Jimin feel capable.

Taemin suggests a dance number set to Michael Jackson, and Jimin agrees, even if it wouldn’t be his first choice if it were solely up to him.  They work on the choreography together, and they make it work.

 

Still, Jimin is nervous. They practice together to make the choreography as close to perfection as possible, and Jimin feels like Taemin has gotten it perfect, and he himself is still lacking. His footwork isn’t fast enough, his arms are too heavy to move them at the same speed as his partner, he throws himself to the ground, complaining that he’s inept and he can’t do it. “Go on without me, save yourself.” He adds dramatically, as to not sound too depressing. He smiles despite feeling angry at himself, and Taemin smiles back.

“You’re doing fine.” Taemin says, always supportive. Any criticism he gives is always constructive and never ill intended. Still, the first time he did voice his thoughts (“I’ve seen you dance before, you’re good, but this style might not be the best one for you. We’ll make it work though, don’t worry!”), Jimin couldn’t help feeling like he was lacking. Taemin had immediately assured him that it was okay, that he would help him and make sure he would get it all right, and Jimin put on a brave face and wanted to feel determined, so he kept trying.

“We’ve gone through this a million times already, I can’t get it right!” Jimin looks up at the ceiling and spreads his arms to his side, airing out his pits, adding to the strong smell of sweat already in the room.

“You’ve completed the routine multiple times now, and each time has been finished well.” Taemin sits gracefully next to Jimin’s spread out form, legs crossed and hands in his lap. “You’ve gotten really good, stop doubting yourself.”

It means a lot, coming from someone like him. Jimin tries to keep the blush on his face from being too obvious; in his head, he excuses it as red blotches from exertion, but the blush really goes from the apples of his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He loves the compliments. He really does, especially when they come from someone he likes. Especially when they come from someone talented who he likes. He admires Taemin, has always respected him as a senior and a fellow dancer, but in the timespan since they got to know each other and up to now, he’s not exactly sure how he feels.  
His heart has just stopped thumping in his chest from all their dancing when it starts making a fuzz again. He feels a soft touch in the palm of his upturned hand, a gentle caress before it is picked up and held, and now he really feels his face heat up.

“Your hands are so cute.”

Cute. _Cute. What is happening here?_

Suddenly Jimin’s stomach is doing sommersaults, and his heart is racing worse than after the hardest workout.  
He turns his head slowly; looks at his outstretched arm, his hand nestled in one of Taemin’s own as he runs his fingers up and down Jimin’s fingers. It tickles when they reach his palm, and his hand twitches.

_Really, what is happening?_

He slowly tears his eyes away from their hands, gingerly looks up, up, up until he is looking at Taemin’s face. Taemin isn’t looking at him, he’s got his head cast down and is looking at the hand in his lap. He’s smiling just a tad, a light tug on the corners of his mouth. Jimin’s heart lurches.

Taemin, talented, kind, beautiful Taemin, he looks up and meets Jimin’s eyes. There’s nothing but fondness to see on his face. His smile spreads and Jimin can’t do much other than stare.

_Again, what is happening_ , Jimin’s brain asks on repeat. This isn’t an uncommon gesture, Jimin has held hands with people before, mostly Taehyung but also Jungkook and Yoongi and Namjoon, this shouldn’t be making him feel so strange, but here he is, and a million thoughts rush through his mind, things he should do or say, things he shouldn’t do or say, things he hopes for..

It’s just a short moment, a small pocket in time, a bubble suspended in midair, popped the moment Taemin drops his hand when someone knocks on the door and comes in.


End file.
